


Christmas Miracles

by Mischel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bunker, Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Sam has a plan, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowman, everyone ships it, it's a tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and for some reason Sam doesn't want Dean and Cas inside the bunker. He sends them outside and what else is Dean supposed to do with Cas when there's snow literally everywhere? This story includes a snowball fight, building a snowman and making snow angels, and a surprise for Dean and Cas when they return to the bunker! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Miracles

"Dean!" Someone called, but he ignored it. "Dean wake up you jerk, it's Christmas!" Sam's voice called again and Dean groaned. He wanted to sleep until at least lunch, but thanks to his younger brother he apparently couldn't.

"Then don't wake me up, bitch!" He yelled back and swallowed, but as soon as he did that, he closed his mouth and grimaced. He hated morning breath.

"Dean," Sam's voice was suddenly much closer and Dean opened his eyes. His brother was standing right next to him, in his room. What a nice view to wake up to. Dean groaned again.

"Just let me sleep!" He whined, but Sam just chuckled.

"No way, now listen. It's Christmas and I need you out of the bunker. Both you and Cas actually." Sam stated and put his hands on his hips.

"What?" Dean sat up and suddenly didn't feel as tired as a few seconds ago. "Why? It's fucking Christmas, dude." He said, looking up at his little brother.

"Yeah, and that's exactly why, so get your ass out of here and don't come back until I call you, okay?" Sam said and turned around, walking away. Dean's mouth remained open even when Sam returned and added, "and take Cas with you. You can play in the snow or whatever, just don't come back."

Then Sam disappeared and left his confused and groggy brother sitting on his bed. "What the hell?" Dean mumbled and grumpily started putting his clothes on. When he was done, he went into the kitchen and quickly made himself some sandwich. Then he went into the library and had to smile.

The Christmas tree they put there the day before with Cas' help was beautiful. It wasn't even that big, but it didn't matter, what mattered the most was that they put it there together, as a family. Something Dean never had a chance to experience in his life.

"Cas!" Dean called his friend's name and waited. There was no sign of Sam, but he guessed that was expected. Sam had to know Dean would be angry when he found out what time it was. It was fucking _7am_ and even though they had to wake up even earlier many times, it was Christmas and he needed his precious sleep.

"Yes, Dean?" A deep voice spoke behind him and Dean turned around. When he saw the angel, he had to smile.

"Hey, Cas." He said. "Sammy doesn't want us around and I've no idea why, but it seems we'll have to spend the day together outside the bunker, what do you think?" He smiled and went to the main door.

"If that's what Sam wants, then I'm okay with it." Cas answered and followed Dean outside.

xoXOXox

He really wanted to do something else, he really did. He even came back to the garage to take the Impala and took Cas for a ride. But when he looked out of the window and saw that snow was literally everywhere and he had no idea what else to do until Sam would call (he didn't even know _when_ would he call), he figured what the hell and stopped the car in the middle of nowhere and got out.

"Okay, let's do this," he murmured and waited for Cas to get out of the car too.

"Where are we?" The angel asked, looking around. There was one road, a forest around and everything was white.

"No clue," Dean turned around and looked at the forest. It looked like there was a meadow in between somewhere, a perfect place for his – Sam's – plan. "But that doesn't matter, let's go." He smiled and locked the car. Then he started walking away from the road, through the frozen forest, closer to the meadow. At least he hoped it was the right direction.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked, following Dean.

"There's a meadow somewhere over there," Dean pointed with his arm somewhere in front of them. "We're going there and we're gonna have some fun." He winked, but it seemed Castiel didn't find the comment funny, so Dean sighed and continued.

"Why Sam wanted to stay in the bunker?" Cas asked another question and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I've no idea, okay? He just said he wants us out of the way until he calls, so I'm keeping us out of his way."

"Alright." Cas nodded and stayed silent for a while. Not even five minutes later they reached the meadow and Dean smiled. "What is so funny about a mea-"

He couldn't finish his question because a snowball hit him in his face. He heard Dean's laughter and when he got rid of the snow in his nose and mouth, he saw Dean running away. Castiel didn't understand. What was the purpose of Dean hitting him with a little ball made of snow? Did he want to attack him? Was he possessed? But that wouldn't explain the cheerful laughter he heard, and he had to admit he's never heard Dean laugh like that, it was nice to hear.

"Cas!" Dean called from the other side of the meadow. "It's called a snowball fight for a reason, come on, fight!" He smiled and started making another snowball.

Cas just stood there and observed how happy Dean seemed. Then he smiled slightly and looked down at the snow around. He understood. It was a game, they were playing a game. That was what was supposed to be fun.

He looked back up and saw Dean's smile disappear. "Dude, don't tell me you don't know how to make a snowball." Dean called and looked down. "Just when I thought I could finally have a little bit of fun," he said as he started walking back to Cas, still looking down.

Suddenly a snowball that hit his head stopped him. He quickly looked up and saw Cas looking at him with a smile on his face. His own smile magically returned and he quickly bent down to make another snowball, but Cas hit him in his back.

Castiel has never made a snowball, but after seeing Dean making one, it seemed easy. And a bit pointless when he had to destroy it seconds later by hitting someone, but it made Dean happy and when Dean was happy, Castiel was happy. So he made another snowball and threw it at Dean.

And this fight continued for at least half an hour, until Dean raised both his arms in surrender and fell on the ground. Castiel didn't feel tired at all, so he came closer to the hunter and smiled down at him. He stood right above him with his head blocking the sun. Dean opened his eyes and smiled up at him. Castiel smiled back.

"Good fight, man." Dean closed his eyes again. "Good fight."

"You are a good teacher, Dean." Castiel smiled and Dean opened one eye to look up at him again. Then he quickly moved his arm and hit Castiel's legs, making him fall to the snow right next to him.

"Thanks, but I won." Dean chuckled and closed his eyes again. Castiel didn't answer, but he threw a little snow in Dean's face. After they stopped laughing, Dean turned his head to look at his friend. The angel was looking at him with a fond smile on his face and then he looked up at the blue sky.

Dean didn't want to say that the blue of Castiel's eyes was exactly the same shade of blue as the sky, but he could spend hours just looking into his angel's eyes, trying to figure out if there was anything else in the whole existence that was as blue as Castiel's eyes. He smiled and sighed happily. "Do you want to build a snowman?" He asked.

"A snowman?" Cas asked in response. Dean propped himself up on his elbow to look at the angel.

"Yeah, snowman, do you know what that is?" He smiled when he saw how confused Cas looked.

"I don't... I don't understand _how_ do you want to builda snowman _._ Is it a man made of snow? How-"

"Okay, okay," Dean laughed and slowly stood up. Castiel followed his example and stared at Dean with curiosity. "So," Dean started. "You know how we made snowballs to throw at each other before?" Castiel nodded. "Well, to build a snowman you need only about five of them and you need to make them much bigger... Like this." He said and bent down to take some snow in his hands. He made a snowball and then added more snow and then he added even more snow. "See?" He smiled and Cas nodded. After a while his snowball was as big as both his hands, so he carefully put it on the ground and started rolling it to the left and then to the right. They were lucky the snow wasn't too wet and too dry either, it was perfect for building even an igloo.

"What do you want to do with that snowball once it's big enough?" Cas asked.

"We're gonna need five of them, so start making one too, then I'll tell you." Dean smirked. "And make it slightly smaller than mine." Then he started rolling the snowball across the whole meadow.

Castiel was doing the same and after a few minutes, they had two large snowballs. Dean made another one, much smaller than the other two. That was the head of their snowman.

"Now what?" Cas asked again.

"Well, now we put the smaller snowballs on top of the biggest one and make another two little snowballs as arms, that's gonna be our snowman." He smiled and started working. Castiel helped him, but it seemed he didn't quite understand how was that supposed to make a snowman.

Once they were finished, Dean smiled and with a knife drew something like a face into the smallest snowball. Then he punched Cas in the shoulder. "See? You've officially made a snowman." He smiled. As a kid, he never had a chance to build a proper snowman. Of course he made a few with Sammy, but only when dad was there to watch over them, and that wasn't often. And only if he had some free time because usually he had to practice with a gun when dad was with them and not on a hunt.

So making a snowman here, with his best friend... it felt strangely satisfying. It made him happy.

"Dean, that doesn't look like a man." Cas complained. Ahh there goes Dean's happiness. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, Cas. It's a _snow_ man." He said. "See? Head, body and arms, all in place." He looked at Cas and when it looked like the angel wanted to complain again, he rolled his eyes at him. "Shut up." He said. Then he yawned for some reason and lied on the ground again. He didn't care it was cold.

Cas was silent. He stood there, looking at their _snowman_ and started wondering if this was what all humans did when it was winter and when they weren't hunters and didn't have work to do. It seemed to make Dean happy again, so Cas didn't comment any further.

Instead, he looked at Dean. His eyes were closed, cheeks pink from the frosty air and the freckles he had on his nose were more visible than usual. A little white puff of air left his mouth and nose every time he breathed out. Cas smiled slightly and looked around. It was peacefully quiet. When he looked back, green eyes were staring at him.

"You enjoying yourself?" Dean chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, just continue staring if you want." He smiled and closed his eyes again, but Castiel noticed his cheeks became a bit more pink than before.

"I don't think it's healthy to lie in the cold snow." Cas said instead and the annoyance in Dean's face was instant.

"I'm sorry, mom." He rolled his eyes and moved his legs away from each other. Then he did the same with his arms and started sweeping the snow around him. It looked ridiculous.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked.

"A snow angel." Dean answered.

"There is no such thing."

"Of course there is." Dean smiled and this time Cas was even more confused. First snowmen, then snow angels. Did humans enjoy making up non-existent creatures out of snow, just because it was supposed to be _fun?_

"I don't understand." Cas sighed. Dean didn't answer, but stood up after a while and drew a halo with his finger over the shape of his head in the snow.

"These are wings," he smiled and pointed at the shape he created with his arms. "And this is a halo, so it looks like an angel-"

"But that's not accurate to what-"

"Cas, I don't mean the real angels now." Dean quickly added. "I mean the angels kids know, the ones in books and movies... they think they look like this... a bit." He explained.

"But-"

"Come on, just try to make one." Dean smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Lie on the ground and make an angel for me."

Cas obeyed and laid in the snow. He didn't do anything with his legs and arms though, instead he shifted a little and suddenly a huge shape of his real wings appeared in the snow, right next to Dean.

"Geez, Cas!" Dean yelped. He didn't expect that to happen, but when Cas stood up again, there was a satisfied smile on his face.

"This is more accurate." He said and looked at the shape on the ground. The wings were huge, almost as big as the whole meadow, but they didn't ruin their snowman, nor Dean's little snow angel. And when Dean looked at Castiel and saw his genuine smile and white snow in his dark hair, he had to smile too.

"It's beautiful, man." He said and patted Cas' back. Then he went closer to Cas' snow angel and jumped over the shape of the wings, careful not to step on it. He used his fingers to draw a little halo over the shape of Cas' head and quickly made a snowball that he threw at Cas when he stood up.

"Ha!" He laughed and ran away again. After hours spent in the snow, Dean found out that the only thing Cas understood and seemed to like was the snowball fight. And he loved seeing the angel happy, so why not to fight again?

"Dean, wait!" Cas yelled and made another snowball and ran after the hunter. He didn't even care that he stepped on the shape of his own wings, he had to catch Dean Winchester.

Dean threw another snowball in Cas face and laughed. Cas hair was covered in snow and so was his clothes. "See? Now you're a perfect snow angel, look at your face!" He laughed when Cas tried to get rid of all the snow on his face and trench coat thanks to Dean.

"You're going to pay for this." Cas smiled as he made another snowball and threw it at Dean. He missed and Dean's laughter was all he heard as he once again got to know what snow tastes like.

xoXOXox

It was hours later that Dean and Cas finally returned to the Impala and back to the bunker. Dean opened the door to the library and was greeted by the lit Christmas tree and Sam, standing in front of it with his arms folded on his chest and a perfect bitch face.

"Dude, you didn't even call." Was the first thing Dean said. "I'm sorry if we're early for whatever secrets you're keeping, but-"

"I _did_ call, Dean." Sam said and looked at him and Castiel. "I called you like three times, but I guess you were too caught up in playing in the snow that you didn't even hear it." He smiled slightly and his bitch face was gone.

Dean was speechless. He was sure his cheeks turned red again, but he refused to acknowledge that fact. "We weren't playing, we were... we were... Cas, tell him what were we doing." Dean turned to the angel for help.

"We were having some fun." Cas answered and Dean wanted to slap his own face with his palm slightly. Even better.

Sam just laughed. "Whatever," he said. "Okay, the secret's ready for you so you can just go ahead." He smiled and stepped aside a bit. As he supposed, both Cas and Dean went closer to the Christmas tree, and that was exactly his plan.

"What's the secr-"

"Stop!" Sam interrupted Dean and they both stopped walking. Sam smiled triumphantly and pointed above their heads. "Don't you dare move an inch, Dean. It took me ages to put it up there." Sam said and when Dean looked above him, he visibly paled.

There was a fucking mistletoe. Right above his and Cas' heads was a _mistletoe_ and Sam had put it up there. "What the hell, man?" Dean asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Dean, I don't understand." Cas said as he looked back down. "What's going on? Sam what is the secret?"

"Go on, Dean," Sam encouraged his brother. "Tell him what humans do. Tell him about our tradition." He smirked.

Castiel looked at Dean expectantly and Dean blushed and looked into Cas' blue eyes. It was the bluest of blue and he had to admit that Cas wasn't an ugly angel, but a _kiss_? He didn't like him like _that._.. He didn't, did he? … Maybe a little?

Cas raised his eyebrows and Dean looked down and started stuttering. "There's... there's this t-tradition with a... a mistletoe, Cas." He said and closed his eyes briefly.

"What tradition?"

"We're... um. We're supposed to... to kiss." Dean finished and glanced at Cas before he looked back down and then at Sammy's maybe a little too happy face. "But that's not gonna happen, Sam." He said. "This is like the worst idea ever, where did you get that idea anyway?" He asked. He wanted to be angry, but since it was Christmas and he was still so fucking close to Cas, he just couldn't.

"Don't tell me you don't know." Sam laughed. "Dude, I'm not blind." He smiled when Dean's cheeks got a little darker shade of red. "So it's gonna happen here and now and you can thank me later."

"It's not gonna happen, okay?" He repeated, seriously considering being angry with his little brother.

"So I came for nothing?" A voice from the corner of the room said. Everyone except for Sam turned to the voice in the dark. Sam smiled and Dean's eyes widened.

"Charlie?" He smiled when the red-haired girl stepped out of the shadows. Her hair was a bit shorter after she returned from the land of Oz and she wore a pink t-shirt with a plaid on it and blue jeans. There was a huge smile on her face.

"Happy to see you too, Dean." She grinned. That girl didn't change at all, and that was what made Dean smile even more. He wanted to give her a hug, when she suddenly stopped him and stepped next to Sam. "Uh uh," she warned. "Sam's not the only one who's been waiting for this, no hugs until you two lovebirds kiss." She grinned again and Dean made a pained face.

"Really?" He said and closed his eyes. He really missed Charlie and it was great to see her alive and happy and with them for Christmas, but why did she have to be on Sam's side?

"Hurry up, I'm hungry," she said and Dean gave her a glare until he turned back to Cas. The angel seemed completely fine and not flustered at all, he was strangely quiet.

"Cas?" Dean asked carefully. "You okay with it?"

"Well, it's a tradition." He said innocently and Dean nodded after a while.

"Okay, let's do this then." He said and one last time looked at his brother and Charlie. Then he looked at Cas and awkwardly leaned closer to him. Dean mentally thanked Cas for leaning in as well and not making it any more awkward for both of them.

Their lips touched, still cold from the air and snow outside, and they both closed their eyes. Dean really wanted to make it as quick as possible, but he was lying earlier. He had a little crush on the angel and once he was this close, he couldn't control it. He deepened the kiss and smiled slightly when he felt Cas was kissing him back. He tilted his head a bit and put his hands on Cas' cheeks, while the angel put his cold arms around Dean's waist.

He didn't know how long they were kissing ( _kissing!_ ), but he stopped when he heard Sam clearing his throat.

"Okay, that was more than enough for the first kiss, guys." He said. Charlie just laughed and went to give Dean a hug. Dean's eyes didn't leave Cas' the whole time though. Charlie didn't care and came to Cas to give him a hug too and then she punched him in the arm. That returned Cas back to reality and he looked down at her, breaking his eye contact with Dean.

"I thought you'd be shorter!" She smiled and Cas awkwardly smiled back. Then she turned around and sat down to the Christmas tree, right next to Sam. "It's Christmas, bitches, so let's have some fun!" She smiled and turned the lights off, while she started eating Christmas sweets and offered them to everyone.

Only now the Christmas tree looked just like it was supposed to look – shining and just _beautiful_. Dean and Cas sat next to each other and they all started talking. They were talking about everything, about Charlie's adventures in Oz, about Sam and Dean's adventures with Cas and about more Christmas traditions after Cas asked.

And if Castiel's hand secretly found Dean's in the dark and they linked fingers... well, then that's a little Christmas miracle right there, and they'll have to thank Sam and Charlie for that later.

**Author's Note:**

> I made the cover picture myself and I really suck at fanart, so I hope it doesn't look horrible, it took me quite long to draw it. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes you found - I'm not native speaker.  
> I hope you liked the story! :)


End file.
